The present invention relates to a vibrating feeding table for feeding loose parts in general.
As is known, vibrating tables are often used in order to feed loose parts, which may be of any type and nature; said tables have the function of conveying the parts, in a controlled manner, from a loading station, where said parts are fed randomly, to an unloading station, where the parts are for example aligned, orientated, selected, counted or in any way controlled.
Currently commercially available vibrating tables substantially have a table which defines, on its upper surface, a plurality of mutually adjacent troughs executed with a configuration and a number which varies in each instance according to the type of part and to the capacity of the vibrating table.
The table is connected to vibration means, generally constituted by electromagnetic systems or by mechanical systems, which impart to the parts which are present on the vibrating table an advancement motion which can be adjusted according to the contingent requirements.
In the solution of the known art, in practice all the troughs are subjected to the same treatment, i.e. they undergo the same type of vibration and accordingly impart a similar type of advancement to the parts. This fact causes difficulties during operation, since the possibility of adjusting the vibration affects all the troughs simultaneously, so that for example in the case of counting it is not possible to easily adjust the input rate of the various parts on the individual channels.
Another problem is furthermore constituted by the fact that, for example if mutually different parts are fed into adjacent troughs and must be mixed in some way, it is not possible to control the feeding of the different types of part.